1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic contactor and, more particularly, it pertains to a shuntless, pivotal electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The joint constructions of movable contact members of contactors of prior construction have usually included a shunt to maintain electrical continuity between a contact arm and an adjacent stationary conductor. A disadvantage of a shunt is its relatively short life compared to other parts of a contactor.
Associated with the foregoing is a need for a high contact force in order to reduce heating and to reduce contact bounce for better utilization of contact button material and longer endurance life, which in turn result in lower energy loss and reduced enclosure cooling effect.